


Homework (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, E-mail, English as a foreign language, Episode: s04e15 Outcast, Episode: s05e01 Search and Rescue, Episode: s05e02 The Seed, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/171077">Homework</a> by busaikko.</p><p>Author's summary: For some reason, after his father's funeral Dave Sheppard keeps getting e-mail from Ronon Dex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171077) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



### Length

6 minutes, 22 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/homework-mp3-mf) from Mediafire.

Or download in one file with a podfic of this story's remix, [Fieldwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/171720): [18 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/homework-fieldworld-mp3-mf), [18 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/homework-fieldwork-m4b-mf).

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/hw-fw-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I love the looks at the Sheppard family in this story and its remix, and because I was looking for something basically gen to read after [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than unexpected, and unexpectedly rewarding, penpal relationships.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/7571.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/407894.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1201924.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/182105.html).)


End file.
